


A Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kit..." Ella began, grinning a little as she leaned a little more on the side of the fire place. "Kit, would you like to kiss me?" She asked, a little hesitantly, as she met Kit's somewhat alarmed eyes, and she was suddenly very terrified that she had crossed a line. Kit, however, was terrified that he had been unscrupulous and ungentlemanly obvious in his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

"Did I do it right?" Ella asked, ducking her head in embarrassment as Kit laughed, although she knew he wasn't laughing at her. "I was convinced I was going to fall down those stairs I was so scared." She laughed off the remaining nervousness with him. 

"I would have caught you." Kit promised with a grin. "And you were wonderful, I assure you." She had looked so mesmerising as he escorted her to the raised dais that the throne sat on, the room kneeling as she smiled weakly to them. She was perfect, in every way, and the entire recognised the fact when he introduced her to them, his bride intended and the most glorious person to have existed. This was the Mystery Princess, the girl who wore the glass slippers, and the maiden who had captured their new kings elusive heart. 

"I don't suppose Prudence would approve of such contact." Ella giggled, remembering how the Royal Housekeeper had scoldd the pair of them for holding hands without their engagement being her definition of official - Kit arguing that he had released a royal edict declaring his love and intent to marry her to the entire kingdom, and if that didn't make it official what did? 

"No, no she wouldn't." He agreed with a chuckle, becoming aware of how close they were now. They were in one of the neutral rooms of the Royal Apartments, not belonging to either king or queen, and so they didn't need supervising by any of the ladies in waiting Prudence and Kit had help appoint, and were alone. And, they were also very close together. 

It had been a week since Kit had found his love, and a week since his life had become so much brighter. Ella's life had changed forever, and she was content with that, she had Kit, after all, and he had her. Regrettably, no further opportunities for him to, well, kiss her had arisen. They had barely had enough time to be alone together, let alone... 

"Do you think they liked me?" Ella questioned, drawing his attention back to reality. She had talked with some of the ladies the newly minted Grand Duke had pointed out, had conversed with a few lords who had known her father - Ella's family were well known in the area, having been established there for near two hundred years and were as respectable as half the noble families that inhabited the area - but, as Kit knew she wasn't terribly comfortable just yet, she had not stayed long. 

"I think they loved you." He responded in all honesty, moving a strand of light blonde hair away from her eyes with a delicate movement, drowning in her eyes. "I know I do." Kit murmured, and Ella became very aware of how close he was to her, how she could even smell him (soap and vaguely of the grass she had thrown at him earlier that morning) and how his eyes were flickering every so often to her lips. She, however, was very obviously staring at his mouth, perhaps in an attempt to relay her own opinion to the question he might be turning around in his head; should he kiss her? 

The problem was, Ella had never kissed anyone before. Her parents would kiss her on the cheek, on the forehead and Kit had kissed her hand once. When the slipper had fit, she had been (for all of a second) paralysed by shock as he cupped her cheek, and then had smiled and had come so close to kissing him, before her stepsisters had barged in. The difficult part was, when she reflected, that she couldn't remember him pulling away, even after Anastasia and Drisella had flung themselves into the room and begged forgiveness. It had been Ella who acknowledged them, Ella who ended the brief beautiful moment that could have been spectacular. She didn't know what to do, whether or not she'd even be a good kisser. If she had a coin for every time her stepsisters had discussed such things... If only she had paid attention! And no, Ella did not feel proud of regretting it. 

"Kit..." Ella began, grinning a little as she leaned a little more on the side of the fire place. "Kit, would you like to kiss me?" She asked, a little hesitantly, as she met Kit's somewhat alarmed eyes, and she was suddenly very terrified that she had crossed a line. Kit, however, was terrified that he had been unscrupulous and ungentlemanly obvious in his thoughts. 

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Do you want to kiss me?" Ella questioned in return. 

"Only if you want me to kiss you." Kit didn't want to make her feel awkward, to pressure her into this. He had only known her name for a week, after all. Then again, they had fallen in love well before that...

"I want you to kiss me." Ella confirmed as colour rose to her cheeks, looking down at her feet as she worried her bottom lip. 

"I want to kiss you." Kit admitted, and slowly, he bent his head and gently laid his lips on hers, only brushing against hers. However, when his hands found her face and hair, when her hands tightened their hold on him, bunching the fabric of his coat in her hands, the atmosphere changed from peaceful, quiet, and delicate. Out of breath, they pull apart only to soften the slight constriction in their lungs, before Kit leans in again, but now his mouth is open and he licks softly at her lips, a request that Ella has no intention of ever refusing. 

Her stepsisters had laughed between themselves about the (supposedly) numerous kisses they both had received, and Ella had heard enough to gather that they considered first kisses to be magical. The only books to feature kisses (that were also in good taste) were fairytales, and so quite often they awoke a sleeping princess from a curse and therefore were, indeed, magic. Ella, although a dreamer in most regards, did not buy into the heavily romanticised, poetic theories Anastasia and Drisella had on their first kisses, which could not have been very special, seeing as - if they were to be believed - they received them at the ages of thirteen and fourteen. Still, her Kit was full of surprises and this was certainly an enjoyable one. 

Everything was turning into bright golden lights in her head, exploding like the magic she had seen on the night of the ball, and it was beautiful. Ella even shocked herself at the sensation of feeling herself let out a small sound, muffled by Kits exploration of her mouth, and was gratified by a returned lustful moan from her beloved. The sound made her cling onto him tighter, and she felt him press himself closer to her, just as the Captain entered without knocking.


End file.
